


I'll keep you safe

by Lonaargh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mellisa can't sleep, so she takes a midnight stroll. When she hears Cullen cry out in his sleep she decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt.

It was a gorgeous spring evening at Skyhold. Almost everyone was sound asleep and there was an air of peaceful serenity that Mellisa found quite pleasant.  
She strolled along on the battlements, her hands clasped behind her back. Earlier that evening she had woken up and found it impossible to fall back asleep. In an attempt to get some of her sleepiness back she decided to take a walk, something she did more often. She liked evening strolls; the crisp air, the stars high up in the sky, it was a moment of peace in times of turmoil.

Her feet took her to Cullen’s chambers, almost involuntarily. For a moment she wondered if he would still be awake, maybe even in the mood for a little chat. She liked talking to him. Talking and kissing of course. Ever since their first kiss on the battlements she’d pulled him away from his duties at least once a day to steal another kiss. But right now it seemed he was asleep, all the lights were off and everything was quiet.

She turned around to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone cry out, “No! Leave me!”

Mellisa stood still and listened for a moment, not sure if she heard it right.  
When she heard him shout again she didn’t waste another second, she opened the door to his office and snuck in quietly.  
She knew he suffered from nightmares, but had only witnessed it once after the first time they had slept together. They didn’t spend the night together often, to prevent loose tongues from wagging too much.  
Swiftly she clambered the stairs to his, for want of a better word, bedroom.

It was still in ruins, no matter how often she complained to Cullen about it. He just laughed at her objections to the state of the roof, saying that he liked watching the stars while in bed. The rubble in the corners didn’t bother him, he said, and anyway there was so much more important work to do.

He lay tangled in the sheets, a slight film of sweat gleaming on his forehead. Apparently he had found it too warm to wear much to bed this evening, having only a pair of pyjama and no shirt.  
Tearing her gaze from his well-toned body, Mellisa walked over to the side of his bed.

“I don’t- NO. Stay away. Don’t touch me.”  His fingers clawed in the mattress, knuckles white. Even though he was asleep, Mellisa could clearly see the distress on his face.

“Cullen. Cullen, wake up.” Gingerly she touched his arm, gasping in surprise when his hand closed around her wrist with lightning speed.

He sat up straight, fear still in his eyes, “Stay away from me, demon!” He snarled, her wrist in an iron grip.

“Cullen, it’s me. You were dreaming,” she said, taking care not to touch him until he was aware of where he was again. She didn’t want to startle him anymore than was necessary.

He blinked at her, not understanding at first. Then he glanced at her wrist in his grasp and the  realization that he was probably hurting her dawned.  
“Maker’s Breath, Mellisa!” He breathed, quickly letting her go, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you enter, I-“

“It’s alright,” smiling reassuringly, she stood up and walked to the washing basin where she drenched a cloth in the cool water, “you had a nightmare, that’s all.” Trying not to get too distracted by his naked torso, she walked back and gently wiped his brow with the wet cloth.  
“It was a bad one?” she inquired casually, tucking an annoying strand of her hair back behind her ear.

Cullen sighed and nodded, “It was as if I was back in the Tower again,” he clenched his teeth, “it just felt so _real_.”  
He took the cloth from her hands and laid it aside, “What if, one day, I can’t wake up?” he asked her, the fear behind his question obvious in his eyes. “What if I’m stuck inside the nightmare, at the demon’s beck and call?”  
She leaned into his touch when he cupped her face with his warm hands, “What if I never wake up to see your beautiful smile again?” he murmured, eyes lingering on her lips.

“Don’t think like that,” Mellisa took his hand and give a light kiss on the palm, “I won’t let that happen to you.”

Cullen smiled ruefully, “While I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t think it’s really something you have any control over.”

She shook her head, “No. I promise you, I won’t let that happen. I may not be able to stop the nightmares, but I swear this to you; It doesn’t matter if I need to go to the Fade all over again and battle a thousand demons, I will keep you safe,” she flashed him a mischievous grin, “Just get used to it Commander, you’re mine now.”

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers, “And I would not have it any other way,” he whispered, “thank you.”

“My pleasure.”  
She pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead and stood up, “I think it’s time to let you get back to sleep. You can use the rest,” she said, before walking away towards the ladder.

“Mellisa,” he called after her, his voice hoarse, “please. Don’t leave.” He held out his hand to her.

“Cullen, we discussed this. People will talk and you said you didn’t-“

“Mellisa, please,” he pulled the cover away a little, making room for her, “I need you,” he pleaded.

Her heart broke at the way he said it.  
“Of course I’ll stay,” she said, walking back to him and taking his hand.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling briefly as she sat down to take off her boots and socks before slipping under the covers with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re here,” he muttered against her skin.

“Oh, I can hazard a guess,” she replied, teasingly letting her hand wander down his stomach and inside his pants. Grinning cheekily, she wrapped her fingers around his erection.

His chuckle tickled the hairs in her neck, “You little minx,” she could feel his teeth gently nibble on the shell of her ear, “you are to behave yourself when you’re in my bed,” he admonished her, letting his tongue follow the path his teeth made earlier.

His tongue sent a shiver down her back and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.  
“I always behave, Commander,” she answered breathy, letting her fingers move up and down his shaft, “you just never specify if I should behave good or bad. You can hardly lay the blame for that with me.”

“Tsk. Such cheek,” he softly bit her earlobe, grinning when he felt her react, “Are you cold?” he whispered in her ear, “I can feel the goosebumps.”

“Quite the contrary,” she said, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger, “I fear the goosebumps are entirely your fault.”  
She squeaked a little protest when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of his pants.

“Is that so?” he asked, bringing his mouth closer to hers.

“Pretty sure, yes.” Maker, those eyes of his were going to be the death of her. She’d always thought brown eyes were boring, but since she’d met Cullen she realized she couldn’t have been more wrong. Every time she looked into his hazel eyes she felt as if she was drowning. They seemed darker or lighter, depending on his mood. And right now, they were very dark. The desire she read into them sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy.

“Let’s see if I can make it happen again. Call it an experiment,” he mumbled, before demanding her lips in a kiss.  
It started soft, just the gentle touch of his warm lips against hers. But when he felt her eagerly responding to him, he deepened the kiss. He softly bit her bottom lip, enticing her to open her lips for him. His tongue playfully licked where his teeth were before, driving her mad.  
  
When her lips parted his tongue invaded her mouth, playing with her tongue, licking playfully. His right hand caressed her cheek before snaking his fingers through her hair. She always liked kissing him, but this… this was something else. His taste in her mouth, the feeling of his strong arms around her as she coyly nipped at his mouth, was all she could focus on.  
  
He pulled back a little, eyes clouded, breathing hard, “You’re wearing too much,” he said, gently pushing her down on her back. Straddling her, he slowly started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.  
His gaze flickered up to her face, “You look gorgeous when you’re blushing like that.”

Mellisa felt her cheeks burn even more, “Thank you?” she said a little bit out of breath. Did he even know what he was doing to her right now? Her heart was racing in her chest and her skin felt on fire.  
Another button opened, exposing more skin to his exploring eyes.

“Let’s see if we can get those goosebumps back,” he gently kissed her shoulder, moving slowly towards her collarbone while his fingers worked on opening the next button.  
“Your shivering,” he mumbled, letting his tongue follow the trail of kisses, “are you sure you’re not cold?”

“Positive,” she panted, swallowing hard when the last button came undone, “It’s all your doing.” With a certain kind of reverence, Cullen opened the lapels of the shirt. She could hear him hold his breath for a moment when the candlelight fell on her breasts.

“Sweet Andraste. What did I do so very right to deserve you?” He let his tongue briefly glide over her right nipple, smirking when he heard her groan.  
She gasped for breath when he gave the left nipple the same treatment, using his fingers to continue playing with the abandoned one.

When he gently pinched her nipple she sat up straight, grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him passionately.  
Using both hands he pushed her shirt off her shoulders, throwing the piece of clothing in a corner of the room.  
His arms snaked around her, pulling her closer against him. She loved this, the feeling of his hot skin against her own. Her breasts pressed against his chest while his hands roamed over her back.

He pushed her down on her back again, hooked his fingers around the band of her pants and pulled them down over her hips in one fluent movement.  
With a low growl he pulled her smallclothes off as well, “You really wear too much.”

Mellisa wanted to reply, but the words caught in her throat when Cullen continued his trail of kisses from where he left off. He sucked and licked her nipple, massaging and teasing the breast that didn’t have the attention of his tongue and lips. Every touch left her wanting for more.

Finally, when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he moved down. One hand still on her left breast, he caressed her inner thigh with the other.  
“Oh look,” he teased in a low voice, “the goosebumps are back again,” he gave a small kiss on her stomach, “I wonder where they’ll lead?”

Another kiss on her hip. Lower still, his lips replaced the touch of his hand on her thigh.  
She almost jumped when she felt his finger gently stroking her, mewled when it slowly entered her.  
“So wet,” he mumbled, almost in wonder.

Mellisa couldn’t answer, she was doing all she could not to cry out already. Instead, she grabbed his hair, focusing on the wonderful feeling of his finger slowly moving in and out.  
  
All her efforts to not be loud were shattered when he gently licked her most sensitive spot, her hips bucked into the gentle caress.  
“Cullen!” she cried out urgently.  
As a reply he held her hips, keeping her from moving too much.  
She didn’t know what to do as his tongue and finger worked together until all she could do was moan and beg for Cullen to Please, stop. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.

She was teetering on the edge, grasping Cullen’s curls as a lifeline.  
“Mellisa?” Cullen asked. He didn’t need to ask the actual question, it was all that Mellisa could think about right now.  
She nodded feverishly, “Yes, yes. Please. Cullen, _I need you_.” The same words he had spoken earlier that night.

Quickly, but still too slow for Mellisa’s liking, he was back up again, kissing her as if it was their last day together. She could taste herself on his lips, making her crazy with desire.  
“Cullen,” she begged against his mouth, her fingers eagerly tugging on the band of his pants, “ _please._ ”

Without taking his lips from hers, he managed to take off his pants, giving featherlight kisses on her mouth. Gently, he spread her legs with his knee. Slowly, oh so tormentingly slowly, she could feel him enter her. A low, guttural moan escaped her lips. Finally.  
She moved her hips eagerly, wanting more. Cullen soon picked up the pace, not taking his gaze from her face.  
When she wrapped her legs around his hips he let out a groan and grabbed her hips.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t-“ he growled, before a final thrust was his undoing. He gasped for breath, holding Mellisa even tighter.

This was enough for Mellisa to send her over the edge.  
Her world shattered, from somewhere far away she could herself call out Cullen’s name and she held on for dear life.

~~

She woke up again a few hours later, safe and warm in Cullen’s arms.  
He looked so peaceful when he slept, she thought. Gingerly she kissed the tip of his nose.

“No matter what happens,” she whispered to his sleeping form, “I’ll keep you safe.”       

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
